


Schwarz

by Jhnlck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting John, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnlck/pseuds/Jhnlck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ist in einer schwarzen Stimmung die ihn zu vernichten droht. John ist für ihn da.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673984) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



Sherlock lag auf der Couch, seine Arme hingen seitlich herunter. John hatte schon mehrmals versucht mit ihm zu reden an diesem Morgen, aber Sherlock blieb stumm. Nicht zu sprechen war irgendwie ein Sicherheitsmechanismus. Es hielt ihn davon ab etwas zu sagen, was er später bereuen würde.

Es war nämlich so, dass wenn Sherlock in einer von seinen schwarzen Stimmungen war, so wie jetzt, dass er dann dazu neigte sehr gemein zu werden. In Anbetracht der beißenden Bemerkungen die er auch so schon täglich machte, sagte das vieles. Wenn ihm dann doch ein Ausrutscher passierte und er irgendetwas grausames zu John sagte, würde Sherlock in ein noch tieferes Tal der Depression sinken, er würde sich selbst ausschimpfen für seine Herzlosigkeit und Dummheit. Er würde auch sauer auf John werden, weil John sich verteidigen würde - natürlich würde er das - dann würde Sherlock sich selbst fertig machen, dafür das er es wagte auf John sauer zu sein. Unglücklicherweise würde Sherlock nur noch mehr abscheuliche Wörter sagen um John fernzuhalten. Alles in allem war es ein Teufelskreis den man lieber vermeiden sollte, daher die Stille.

Leider war Sherlock durch das nicht reden (oder experimentieren, lesen, recherchieren oder fall-lösen) allein gelassen mit reichlich Zeit für seinen Gedanken. In diesem Fall drehten sie sich immer um eine gewisse sieben Prozent Lösung. Das war nicht überraschend, wirklich, denn Sherlocks schwarze Stimmungen waren begleitet von schmerzenden Gelenken und Übelkeit. Sherlock würde sogar schwören das seine Zähne jucken. Er hasste jede Sekunde seiner Existenz wenn er sich so fühlte. Sherlock hasste sein rasendes Herz, das schwitzen und die Atemlosigkeit. Als er bemerkte das John diese Symptome erkennen würde, rollte er sich auf die Seite und drehte dem Raum den Rücken zu. Er wagte es nicht seinen Zufluchtsort, das Sofa, zu verlassen, aus Angst davor das er hinausgehen würde um die Substanz zu finden die er so sehnsüchtig verlangte.

 _Schwach_ , kam der schuldzuweisende Gedanke an ihn selbst. Es wurde gefolgt durch _Ich bin ein Freak_. _Ich sollte hier für immer bleiben. Nie mehr bewegen. Mycroft sollte mich einweisen lassen. Die Welt wäre ein besserer Ort. Ich würde niemandem mehr weh tun. Ich würde nie wieder eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Sally wäre glücklich, genauso wie Anderson._ Ein Schluchzer kam aus Sherlocks Mund.

Tränen drohten herauszuquellen, also vergrub er sein Gesicht im Union Jack Kissen. Sherlock schrie, „Mach das es aufhört!“. Er schlug seine Finger in seine arme bis sie wehtaten. Seine Nägel hinterließen blutige Spuren da wo sie in sein Fleisch bohrten.

John hörte Sherlocks Schrei bis in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Er machte sich schon seit ein paar Tagen Sorgen um Sherlock, aber er hatte versucht ihm Raum zu geben. Sherlock schien allein gelassen werden zu wollen. Dieser verzweifelte Schrei jedoch schnitt tief in Johns Herz. Er rannte durch den Flur bis ins Wohnzimmer um Sherlock zitternd und weinend vorzufinden. Er hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengekauert und sah so, so hilflos aus.

Sherlock fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und befahl klagend, „Geh weg. Lass mich allein, John.“ _Erbärmlich. John sieht wie wertlos ich bin. Bitte, geh weg._

„Ich gehe nicht weg. Rutsch mal ein Stück.“ John wartete.

Unwillig machte Sherlock Platz für John. Als er Johns Gewicht auf das Sofa sinken spürte, bewegte er sich so das sein Kopf in Johns Schoß landete. Er jaulte wie ein verwundetes Tier.

„Ich bin hier, Sherlock. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin,“ beruhigte John ihn. „Lass es raus. Weine so viel wie du willst, Ich werde es niemandem erzählen.“ Tränen flossen und Johns Hose wurde feucht und dann nass. John wob seine Hände in Sherlocks Haar und durchkämmte es mit seinen Fingern. John würde da sitzen und Sherlocks Locken streicheln so lang wie er es brauchte.

Irgentwann wurden Sherlocks Schluchzer leiser und sein Körper wurde schlaff. Sherlock, der ziemlich kaputt war, fragte, „Warum? Ich verstehe nicht warum du das für mich tust. Ich bin ein Freak. Jeder weiß es außer dir. Du solltest nicht bleiben.“

John seufzte einen traurigen Seufzer. Er wollte selber heulen, aber Sherlock konnte das nicht gebrauchen. „Du bist kein Freak, Schatz. Du bist der wundervollste, einfühlsamste und sorgsamste Mann den ich je kannte und Ich liebe dich mehr als das Leben an sich.“

Sherlock wimmerte.

„Ich weiß das du mir all diese Dinge grade nicht glaubst, aber es ist wahr. Das ist der Grund warum ich hier bin, Schatz. Das ist der Grund warum ich dich niemals verlassen werde.“ John wischte die Feuchtigkeit in seinen eigenen Augen mit seiner freien Hand weg. „Ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen dich alleine damit klarkommen zu lassen und das werde ich auch nicht mehr. Du würdest niemals zu einem Psychiater gehen, das weiß ich, aber du solltest zumindest das Escitalopram nehmen welches ich dir verschrieben hab. Würdest du das für mich tun?“

Sherlock dachte einen Moment darüber nach und gab dann ein unmerkliches nicken. Er konnte den Schmerz in Johns Stimme hören und das mochte er nicht. Sherlock würde alles dafür tun um es los zu werden.

„Gut. Lass mich aufstehen und es holen.“ John wartete geduldig. Endlich setzte Sherlock sich auf und John konnte gehen. Er schnappte das Pillenfläschchen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und kam zurück mit ihm zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser. Als er Sherlock das Glas gab, legte er eine Tablette in seine Hand. Es war eine geringe Anfangsdosis, aber konnte später erhöht werden wenn nötig. Sherlock nahm die Pille und schluckte sie herunter. Er begann das Glas abzusetzen. „Trink das ganze Wasser, Sherlock.“ Sherlock verzog das Gesicht, aber tat was man ihm sagte. John ging wieder auf seinen Platz auf dem Sofa und Sherlock kuschelte sich um ihn herum, diesmal vergrub er sein Gesicht in Johns Pullover. „Weißt du, eine Pille wird nicht alle Probleme lösen, aber es ist ein Anfang. Wir werden die nächsten Tage überstehen und dann werden wir reden. Es gibt Dinge die du tun kannst die helfen, aber du musst ihnen eine Chance geben.“

„Ich werde, für dich.“ murmelte Sherlock.

„Nein, Schatz. Du musst es für dich selbst tun sonst wird es nicht funktionieren.“ John umarmte Sherlock eng. „Vergiss es jetzt erstmal. Lass mich dich einfach halten und mich um dich kümmern, ok? Und merke dir es gibt nichts was dir im Moment weh tut. Du bist okay.“

Die tobende Depression war immer noch da, aber Sherlock hatte aufgehört ihrer bösen Stimme zuzuhören. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf sein Atmen an Johns anzupassen. John hatte recht, Bemerkte Sherlock. Nichts tat ihm weh in diesem Moment. Er war sicher in Johns Armen. Sherlock krallte sich an dieses Wissen und ließ nie wieder los.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sherlockian4er, I love this Fanfiction very much which is also the reason why I translated it. xxx


End file.
